


Breakfast

by Tulsmik



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is love Armin is life, F/M, Fluff and Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy, Spoilers, he deserves more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulsmik/pseuds/Tulsmik
Summary: Armin and you have been friends for a long time, but it's not until his life is threatened that you both realize you've waited too long to reveal your feelings to each other. Shameless fluff/smut. Oneshot.SOME SPOILERS IF YOU'RE NOT CAUGHT UP TO MANGA OR ANIME.





	Breakfast

He had known you for years.

The two of you had grown up together, along with Eren and Mikasa. Together, both of you decided to join the military, despite what most people believed was an influence from Eren and Mikasa – in truth, your decision was what solidified his. Armin was the closest thing you’d ever had to a best friend. He was the only person who had ever understood your love for learning and exploring, and the only person who was able to make you smile when your family died in the Trost attack. You understood each other.

And it made sense, because the two of you had been through a lot. After joining the Survey Corps, Eren being revealed as the Attack Titan, the betrayal of Reiner and Bertoldt, the Beast Titan… it all seemed like ages ago. Time and time again Armin had come home to you, and you had comforted him. At first, it was just conversation to take his mind off of war, but with time the conversations became deeper, and the two of you began to rely on each other. Officially there was no relationship between the two of you, but you grew closer over the years. You vividly remembered him softly asking you to stay within the city’s walls. “Please F/N… I would rather you stay safe inside the city. It would just make me feel better. I promise I’ll come back.” You obliged him out of the unspoken bond that had grown between you over the past few years.

While he rose in importance and rank in the Survey Corps, you were chosen to be Hanji’s assistant and mostly did paperwork or ran errands for higher-ranking officers. Though you worried about them endlessly, you had faith in the Survey Corp’s strength, and in Armin’s promise.

But that was before this last mission.

Pushing past the crowds, you ran to the walls, searching the skies. _One.. Two… How many of them are there? Where is everyone? Where is Erwin?_

The only possibility hit you like a cement block as you raced to the edge of the crowd. You called out for Armin and waited for someone to see you, to qualm your fears. Looking up, a glimpse of blonde moved away from the edge of the wall, just barely out of reach. Phew…you thought, putting your face in your hands momentarily. Mikasa and Hanji stood at the wall and you waved at them, wondering why Armin turned away. As they climbed down, you ran up to Mikasa and gave her a desperate hug.

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” you say, smiling at your friends and greeting the officers. Mikasa nods and politely says, “It’s good to be back, F/N.” You dare not ask where Armin is, though the thought races through mind.

You follow behind the survivors, daring not to ask questions, and taking orders from Hanji for paperwork regarding what they encountered at Wall Maria. Surprisingly, there is still no Armin in sight. Not even near Eren or Mikasa. _Armin must be avoiding me…_

x

Meanwhile, Armin had been avoiding you. He didn’t come to dinner, and he didn’t feel like talking. The pit of his stomach ached as he recalled what happened at Wall Maria… Erwin’s face flashed into mind, and he ran to the bathroom to retch before returning once again to the safety of his bed. Armin doubted he would ever be able to come to terms with this role he had to play, much less the guilt that weighed on his shoulders. Rolling onto his back, Armin stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.

_How will I tell F/N? She won’t be happy to hear about the Colossal Titan… or that I almost died.  
I can’t face her right now… I can’t even face myself. _

There was a knock at the door.

Armin glanced over, biting his lip and wondering if he should answer. He rolled onto his side, facing the wall and closing his eyes, desperately hoping whoever it was would think he was asleep. He quietly cursed himself for not being fully dressed in pajamas.  
The door opened and he heard small, short steps come forward, followed by a soft, “Armin?...”

_F/N! I can’t do this right now! Armin internally screamed, hopeful you wouldn’t come closer._

He tried his best to slow his breathing and waited for another word from you. Looking over his blanketed form in the dim room, you realized what was going on and scrunched up your face in disappointment, letting out a small sigh. Entering the room, you bent over and placed a tray from the mess hall on his bedside table silently.

“I brought you dinner… I thought you would be hungry…” you whisper. Noticing that his breathing had quieted a bit, you reached over and placed a small peck on his ear. “I’m happy you’re home,” you offered as a last resort, a lock of hair falling from your shoulder and grazing his cheek.

Before you were able to turn and leave, his hand gingerly reached out and grabbed your wrist, signaling for you to stay. Without saying a word, he turned over to face you and easily pulled you down next to him, half-lidded blue eyes meeting yours. “F/N…” he whispered, wrapping you in a hug. He nuzzled his face into your shoulder with a low whimper. Though surprised, you comforted him and ran your hands through his hair, chin resting on the top of his head. You knew that this is what he needed, so you silently held him, until the both of you drifted off to sleep.

x

The light from the tiny window in Armin’s room managed to fall right on your eyes, waking you to find Armin’s arms still wrapped around your waist in his small twin-sized bed. You laughed to yourself and looked him over, still shocked that you had stayed overnight. _I hope no one will wonder where I’ve been_ , you muse to yourself.

You decide you’ll get up and clean the tray of food you brought in last night and bring in breakfast. However, before you are able to slide out of bed, Armin’s hands wrap tighter and pull you into his naked chest. He breaths heavily, obviously still somewhat asleep. _Dammit! He’s so warm and…_ You can’t help but feel his skin against your face, and you sigh happily, thinking that you may have actually wanted this for a long time. It wasn’t until you were faced with the thought of Armin not coming back that you realized you should’ve made a move by now. Your eyes turn toward his face above you now, and you sink into his neck, breathing in. _He smells so good…_

Armin awakens easily and plants a kiss on your forehead. Startled you pull back, looking at the puffy-eyed blonde, and you notice he’s slightly smiling, almost a smirk. If he was even capable of such a thing.

“What,” you question softly with a little laugh. Instead of an answer, you feel his hands begin to roam and he presses his forehead to yours. His right hand roams up under your shirt, which has been disheveled from sleep, as his left one comes up behind your neck and keeps you from pulling away. “F/N…” he whispers in a low, gravelly, almost-moan. “I should’ve done this before now…” Before you can comprehend what is happening, his hand tangles in your hair and he pulls you into a long, dreamy kiss. His lips are soft as he quietly moans your name into the kiss, licking your bottom lip. The initial shock wears off and you let out a gentle whimper as he continues to kiss you deeply, passionately, like he’s been waiting years for this.

Now confident, Armin wraps his right arm around your waist once more to lift you onto him. You roll easily onto him and continue to kiss him, allowing your feelings to flow out as you realize that he has felt the same way. “Armin…” you moan into his lips. “I thought you were avoiding me. I thought you didn’t want to talk to me anymore you,” you whine softly as he kneads his hands against your hips, your shirt lifting up on the sides. He moans as you move your kisses up and over his mouth, to his nose, and then his forehead, pressing your chest into his face unintentionally. He nips at the exposed skin, the collar of your blouse loosening from the movement. You moan softly before he grabs you and flips you roughly onto your back, allowing him to straddle you now. He grabs your chin and faces you to him, leaning down to look you in the eyes.

“F/N,” he begins and places another kiss on your lips. “I’m sorry that I waited to see you. I wasn’t ready to face you… But I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere this time.”

Hearing these words, you reached up around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. Taking this as a green light, he unbuttons your shirt, sliding his hands over your soft skin and resting on your chest. He groans in satisfaction and moves his lips down your jaw, into the nape of your neck, licking and biting at the exposed flesh. You moan softly in approval, never imagining you’d be in this position with Armin above you. He swiftly pulls off his shirt, moving down with his kisses. He continues until he reaches the top of your chest, and glances up, looking for approval. Seeing your tiny mewls in pleasure, he pulls down the front of your bra and locks his mouth over a nipple, earning a louder moan from you than he expected.

You feel something hard pressing against your thigh as he continues to lap and nip at your breast. You arch in response, and he swiftly reaches behind you, unlatching your bra. Impressed, you look down to see his normal bright, attentive blue eyes are gazing at you in a hazy, almost hungry longing. You bite your lip as he reaches a hand down between your thighs and continues his work of kissing down to your belly. His hands reach under your skirt and he presses over your panties, breathing heavily as he groans in approval at the wetness that is already waiting for him. “Armin…” you gasp as he presses that sensitive spot. He looks up to see you flushed pink, back arched and moaning as he pulls the last bit of fabric off your body. Now fully naked, you blush even harder and instinctually push your legs together, breathing heavily.

He stops, seeing your shy reaction to laying in his bed naked and groans, taking it all in. He unbuckles his belt and stands up, sliding everything off of him in one motion. You notice his member and note how thick it is as he passes a hand over it, his eyes searching you as you attempt to catch your breath. He looks you over head to toe before strongly but gently opening your legs and yanking you forward, pulling your thighs around him. You gasp in response to his ferocity, surprised that he is going so far. _I can’t believe that this is hap-_

You moan loudly as Armin thrusts his tongue into you. Your back arches hard as he eagerly takes you in, moaning to himself and grinding against the bed as your slick coats his lips and tongue. He swirls around your entrance before reaching up to suck your sensitive bud, making you clap a hand over your mouth to keep quiet. He nibbles at it and your other hand reaches out to grab his hair in a necessity to ground yourself, but it just seems to egg him on. You breath out his name over and over, as you feel yourself coming to a peak. He grips your thighs harder as you buck against him, unable to control what happens next. Biting your hand, you ride out your orgasm as he continues to swallow and lap at your slick, moaning. Gasping for air, you look up as the blonde has positioned himself over you once more and pulls you into a desperate, hungry kiss, far rougher than before. Tasting your own cum on his tongue makes your arousal grow and you pull yourself up around his neck as Armin positions his length over you. He rubs the head against you, teasing you with the overstimulation of your climax. “Please,” you whine as he teases you, shaking below him.

He knows that he can’t resist the desperation in your voice, and he begins to ease into you, bringing his lips back to your neck and murmuring a soft, “Fuck, F/N/…!” You pull your legs up and wrap around his waist and let out a heavy groan as he reaches the end of his length. Just when you think you have a moment, he begins to pump in and out of you in a steady motion, leaving you breathless. His pace quickens and his hands grab at your body, holding your hips as he bites your neck and sucks, making you yelp in response. He continues desperately, leaving red marks along your collarbone and upper chest, and you begin to see white as you feel yourself coming to another climax. “A-Armin! .. I.. I’m gonna-!” Your eyes roll back, and you scream out as you feel your walls gripping him. “F/N! I want you to come for me again” he moans needily into your ear, coming up and pulling you into a kiss. Your orgasm triggers his and he slows, riding his wave until he falls on your chest, breathing into the small whelps he’s made.

You open your eyes and try to take in as much air as you can, thoroughly worn out by what you thought was a timid, pleasant boy. But now he was definitely more than that. You would never see him the same way, and that was totally okay in your book. With a heavy blush, Armin looks up at your and caresses your cheek, smiling shyly. “What was that?!” you manage to get out between breaths, laughing lightly and kissing his forehead.

“Guess I just really missed you,” he admits, blush reddening deeper. Rolling over to your side, he pulls you into an embrace once more.

After several seconds, he whispers, “Thanks for breakfast…” Giggling to himself, he gets up to dress as your mouth drops and you laugh to yourself.

“Next time, I want breakfast too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! It was my first fic. I felt like Armin doesn't get enough love. Would love to hear feedback! <3


End file.
